Operating systems have complex control statements. The complexity of the control statements makes creating new executable file performing various functions systems difficult. For example, OS 2200 operating system have more than forty control statements. Each control statement may have tens of variations resulting from various control options and input parameters. Thus, the complexity of the control statements makes creating new functions for the OS 2200 difficult. The embodiments disclosed herein may provide alternative solutions that simplify the process to create new executable file performing various functions for operating systems.